Hope for the Hopeless
by Lancealor Windsor
Summary: Treaser, the young Grovyle, is love sick about his Trainer Lawrence and often fantasizes about being with him. Will his dreams come true or shall they always be, just a fantasy. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**(This is the disclaimer for the story. The rights all belong to Nintendo and I do not make a profit from this story, but I do own My OC characters and story plot. Please enjoy the story and please leave a review, like, and follow if you want to keep up with this story.)**

**Chapter 1: Loneliness**

I looked at her and she looked at me. Her face gleaming with white sparkles and beautiful hazel eyes. Hair long and kept. Her cute little nose and dash curves. Everything seemed so perfect and the moment seemed so right and realistic. Her face got closer to mine, and mine grew closer to her. Hot breath bashed my lips and cheeks that it sent a craving for contact. She closed her eyes, than mine close . Right before we made contact with our lips, it faded away. To nothingness. The serean of the area was so perfect, now grew black and a ringing penetrated my ears. Than blackness settled in.

With a sudden burst; the young boy rose from his bed to notice the dark room with an annoying ring. He turned to his right and bashed the alarm clock with the tips of his fingers. With his other hand free; he grasped for the sheets next to him. Nothing felt worse than an empty bedroom and having no life flowing through it. His face frowned upon himself. He just turned eighteen three month ago and still life wasn't at his grand. His journey brought him to the end and now he wishes to relive those lovable moments of his life. His one bedroom apartment wasn't really lonely. He still had his two best friends.

His loyal companion Treaser, a grovyle, and a clumsy and clever charmander, Chas. Still it was lonely without human contact. He shook his head and shimmied off his bed. He left the bed and dragged his feet from the floor to a door ramming his knee into the corner of a table. With a quick gasp and reaction. He caught his mouth before he yelped. Then mutter to himself, "Three months and still do the same routine." With a soft sigh he grabbed the doorknob and twisted. Pushing the door forward, he shambled to the counter and rubbed his eyes. Reached to his right and flicked the switch with the normal blinding lights. Flinched a little and focused his eyes; then fixated his eyes on the figure in front of him. It was him. He stared for a little then got to work. He took off his white shirt and throw it to the ground and got ready for the shower.

With a simple walk to the shower, he turned the knob and cold water splashed out; splashing him in the face and jolting his mind with a shock of awareness. Slowly the water warmed up and he got in.

Meanwhile, Treaser walked around in the hallway. This turned to be his every morning routine because sometimes his Trainer never woke up. Like the adventure they used to have. Treaser grew happy for his new life for he did not want to fight no more, but faces a problem with his Trainer. A problem that he wishes to keep hidden from everybody, but Chas knows. Even his little problems.

As Treaser walked down the hallway, he picked out the sound of his Trainer taking a shower and dreamed, but with his dreams; he kept moving for the worse may come in a unpleasant manner. His eyes grew adjusted for the darkness that the living room gave. There he saw a couch in the middle of the room that held a single pillow and blanket. Usually he'll sleep there, but last night wouldn't allow him to sleep peacefully so he went and looked out the window to watch the city fly by with non-stopping traffic. Now he notice that Chas was somewhere about; for the single lazy chair didn't have a flaming tail sticking out of a blanket anywhere nor saw the light anywhere.

With a tap on Treaser's shoulder, Chas appeared right behind him with a look of "I saw you." "Chas, where were you?" Treaser asked with curiosity.

Chas'es face smiled, "Well when I heard you get up from the couch, I decided to follow you and hide, and by the way. Thats a new low for you."

"Wait what," Treaser's eyes bulged open like a confused baby pokemon, "What do you mean by 'new low' and stop that look please. It's creeping me out."

Chas giggled a little and gave a smile. Her red little snout mouthed pervert and slowly Treaser face stood still. He did not want to think of what she was already bound to say. "I love it when you face does that," she held a slight pause and spoke slowly and coherently, "pervert. I saw you trying to listen for Lawrence. First, I thought you to be listening for him to wake, but you stood there for ten minutes and listen to him shower. Then you shivered and looked away like you planned some fantasy to happen. When you notice that I was gone I decided to come up behind you. You sometimes are an open book; that only I know how to read and translate."

Treaser's face grew hot like a Slugma and shy like a new kid at school. With almost nothing to say and lost in her words; Chas put her small little hand up against Treaser's snout and shush him. Then with the quiet of the room returning and a simple whisper she spoke, " Hey, get some rest so you may hang out with Lawrence after his work."

"You're right Chas, maybe I should get some sleep." Slowly Treaser shuffled to the couch, where he usually slept, and climbed onto it. With a plop of his head and a sigh of relief, Treaser finally fell asleep and with the only thought of Lawrence and him spending an afternoon together. Chas sat there on the brown lazy couch as Lawrence walked out of his room. He approached Treaser and rubbed his head, then up the long grass blade and to the tip. Treaser hummed in his sleep while Lawrence patted Chas'es head and flicked the television on.

"Hey little one, hold the fort down while I'm gone will yeah." Lawrence walked towards the door and glanced back at the two; seeing only Chas watching television and Treaser sleeping. That brought a smile to his face as he took one more step out the door.

The bright-decorated hallway shined upon Lawrence and his blue zip up jacket that contained a pocket on each side with a white stripe from the top of the zipper and down. The walk down the hallway was normal like all the other days, but everytime he reaches the elevator. The shiny steel shines back, and there in the shine back was him. The blue jacket, blue jeans, black converse, and a tan satchel. His eyes traveled up and saw white light tanned skin and hazel eyes. Light pink lips and a nicely curved nose that made his whole face what everybody wanted. Short cut back hair with the front spiked up with a dark shade of brown that resembled black. With a sigh of tension, he pressed the button and waited for the elevator to stroll down to him.

-Bing- The elevator doors slid open and he walked in. The elevator was big and new, just like the rest of the building. He pressed the button to the first floor and softly leaned against the elevator walls. He began to think about how he would plan to approached her, but then he also need to focus on the research of the forest area. One last sigh and the bing of the elevator, he walked out into the lobby. Which was filled with the common and rich people. When he walked past an old lady, he said, "Bye misses Anderson, and please check on my pokemon during ten."

"Will do Lawrence." She softly waved back at Lawrence and walked into the elevator that he was just in.

"Well, here I go," and the door slid open and he walked outside. He waved at a taxi and asked for a ride towards the research labs in the southeast of town and with that he got alittle node as a _will do_.

Treaser jolted up from his sleep as the dream images burned into his mind. He looked from his right and left and saw the bright of day. Sound came from the television about some type of Pokemon Contest and turned more to his right to see Chas on the floor watching it. She seemed lost in it and Treaser lifted his head towards the television. They sat there as they watch a Blaziken had a fire with a crystal glare, then turned it into a fire tornado that seemed to have everyone attention. When it stopped, the fire dissipate and the crystal glare floated around the Blaziken and the female Trainer.

"Wow." Chas sat there on the floor with amazement and they stared back to the television to see that the Trainer had just received twenty-eight point six points. Carefully, Treaser watched as Chas complained at the flatscreen television because they should've made more than that.

"Woah, Chas. Simmer down." An old female voice came behind the couch and the smell of food made both pokemon hungry. "Oh, Treaser. Your up. Just in time. I just made your guys favorite. Oren berry crunch and spice berry crunch." The two pokemon flipped out when they heard what she just said and the old women laughed. "My, my. I remembered that energy when my pichu was still around." She gave the plates to Treaser handed the plate with the spice berry crunch to Chas. When Treaser turned around to thank misses Anderson, she was already at the door. She twisted the doorknob and waved back Treaser with a gentle smile on her face.

Treaser turned around to see that Chas is slowly munching on one spicy berry crunch because now the Pokemon Contest is in its final battle and It look as if the Blaziken may win. Treaser got up and went to the window near Lawrence bedroom door and he hoped on the ledge. He relaxed on the wall and looked down at the oncoming traffic that was coming up from the south. He watch each taxi drive by and when the taxi stopped in front of the building. Treaser hope it was Lawrence coming out from there. Time slowly passed as Treaser stilled continued looking at the ground and found that Lawrence just got out of the taxi with two bags and a girl, but Treaser did not see her for her ran towards the couch, where Chas was sitting and began to watch the program that was on.

He watch it hoping that it would speed up the process and it did just that until he saw the female human behind Lawrence . Then Treaser knew that his fantasy were just fantasy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Dinner**

Treaser mind grew blank when the female walk in right behind Lawrence. The only thing that had started to flow was jealousy. Making no act against his thought; he decided to hop off the couch and and sit next to Chas. With one look back, he watched as Lawrence conversation with her grew to laughter. He couldn't take it no more. His heart already shattered to the floor, so he plopped right next to chas. He grew closer to her and whispered with a sadden tone, "Chas," there was a silent paused before she responded by turning her head, "He brought over a female with him." Chas dropped her attention of the television sound and looked back towards Lawrence and the female.

_"Good for you Lawrence; you finally changed that look on your face, but what about Treaser. He love you. Sorry Treaser, sometimes thing never work out." _ She looked at Treaser, who eyes glistened with a glossy coat of tears, began to silently snibble. Chas turned around to get another glimpse of who stole Lawrence. She recognized her. _It was Annable, of course it was her. Lawrence had a childhood crush on her since they first met._

Chas'es mind grew with more wonder as she remember the adventures they had. Like the time where the two trainers ran to the Pokecenter. She slowly closed her eyes as she turned her head back towards the television.

-Chas remembered the darkness of the forest as a chilling wind blew against her. She open her eyes to see that Annable cradle her while running in front of of Lawrence, she also saw that Lawrence held a Treecko with him. Slowly her eyes closed and open them to see a television again.-

"Treaser, I hate to bring this up, but I believe that this will help cheer you up." Treaser heard Chas'es voice and quickly turned to see what she wanted to say. "Treaser, remember the time when you guys first met, the night where he ran you into the Pokecenter." Treaser eyes began to water, but with happiness for he loved that day. That day turned to be the day he joined up with Lawrence. .

Treaser's sadness ended with a quirky smile. He really did still love Lawrence. Even if it could not be at least he traveled and been with him.

"Hey, Treaser, Chas, dinner." Lawrence voice boomed over the couch and into the two pokemon sitting in front of the television snapping them from their trance of the past. Chas got up quickly and ran around the couch and towards Lawrence, running head first into his knee, while Treaser slowly rose and slowly walked over to the kitchen. Lawrence notice something wrong with Treaser and approached him, then he laid a hand onto his shoulder and proceeded to ask him the question. "Hey, is everything alright Treaser, you haven't been acting the same 've seem more tired lately plus distant. If there's a problem then meet me tonight in my room." Treaser looked up and nodded towards Lawrence. Lawrence smiled and walked back to the kitchen and continued with the preparation of dinner.

There, in the middle of the tiled floor room with a countertop that fits in the corner of the two intersecting wall, was a table. The table set up had four plates and four forks, two plates carried pokechow. The other two plates carried fish with a salad underneath it.

Treaser approached the table and hopped onto the chair that had its backed turned from the television; there on his right, Chas, who looked hungry and goofy since her head only saw to the plate so she almost had to stand. While Lawrence sat to Treaser's left. So that left Annabel sitting in front of Treaser. It was a normal dinner until silence was broken with Lawrence questioning.

"So, Annabel, how are the research labs in your area?" Lawrence's question rose Annabel interest as she turned quickly to look into Lawrence's eyes.

"Oh my god Lawrence, you would not believe how big it is, and it's all for researching one topic." Annabel rambled on about the complex and the research topic. Treaser grew annoyed about Lawrence interest in the topic so he just looked back at his little food pellets. He pricked one with the end of the fork and stuck it into his maw. He smiled once again as he remembered about Lawrence cooking. Only Lawrence can make it like the way he liked it. Always tasting like berries. Then Treaser opened his eye to see that his gaze landed upon Annabel, who happen to be giggling with Lawrence chuckle.

"Oh really now, so how did he do that?" Lawrence asked sarcastically.

"Well, he stepped on Froakie fruffles and was instantly stuck to the floor and feel smack dab on his pokemon's face. That's why we call him the Poke kisser." Annabel laughed as Lawrence did.

"No wonder why he was in a miserable mood today at work. It was because you guys called him Poke kisser." Lawrence replied with a laughter.

Treaser sat there, staring at the two and slowly munching on the food. He turned to his right, seeing Chas chowing down. He smiled as he turned his head toward the direction of Annabel. Then with a quick facial change, he gave her a dirty look. That look was hate, disgust, and jealousy. Treaser hated himself for being jealous, but what was he supposed to do. Treaser began to think to himself.

"_That was his love of his life, why should I bother getting in the way. Maybe…" _Treaser kept staring forward and Annabel caught his gaze, but Treaser never blinked and kept staring. Annabel slowly leaned toward the right and made a motion with her hands drawing Lawrence closer. Then she whispered.

"Umm Lawrence, your, um, your salad is, um, giving me a glare." Lawrence cocked his head with, with a weird look. Trying to put one and two together.

"You lost me." Annabel grabbed Lawrence chin and softly turned it towards the direction of Treaser. Quickly, Lawrence caught on and started whispering towards Annabel. Treaser just kept staring as Lawrence and Annabel got up and walk into Lawrence bedroom. Still, Treaser was still unfazed and kept his composure and his memory kicked in.

-Treaser remembered that he laid limped on the pokecenter bed with medical equipment attached to him. The only light was the moon and it only crept through the small cracks of the curtain. The air grew still and warm; the equipment beeped a few times and soft breathing rhythm continued from his right. Treaser weakly turned his head to see a young boy by the age of twelve. With short dark hair and a red dirty shirt. He had his arms crossed with his head leaning towards one side. Treaser looked down the boys arms and saw gashes, dried blood, and mud. Then Treaser looked down from the boys are to his own paw. It carried small miss stains of dried blood, but had no gashes.

Treaser looked back towards the boy and smiled. Then notice a little light under the door and it grew with a bright orange.-

Suddenly, Treaser got hit with a flaming tail; knocking him off the chair and on to the floor. With a quick reaction, Treaser was about to ask a question before Chas pointed at the two missing people.

"About time! I can't reached the door knob to Lawrence room and my belly is full and I don't want to jump." Chas gave Treaser a stern look and before you knew it, Treaser bounce back to his feet.

"Okay, but let me just clear my head first." Chas saw Treaser facial expression as he began to walk to the balcony. He walked from the table inside the kitchen to the couch, then from the couch passed Lawrence's room and into the dark hallway. The hallway led to a door and a sliding glass door. Treaser walked pass the door and was facing the sliding glass door. He grabbed the black handle with his right hand and pushed to the left with all his might. There the sliding door was open and the city grew closer as he left the warm insides to the bitter cold of a winter night.

He turned to shut the sliding door and then went for the little wooden coffee table that sat in the right corner near the railed ledge. There a brown box about the size of three text books stacked on top of each other. Treaser just hovered over the brown box before lifting the lids gently. Using the light of the moon and the glowing city, he picked up a little case. It had a pokeball symbol, but outlined with white. It was Lawrence's old badge case that he nevered used. Carefully, like Treaser's life dependent on it, flipped the case open. Inside the case was a picture of him, Lawrence, and Chas. Treaser saw him-self as a Treecko. He was gripping on Lawrence head while Chas hide in the backpack. Lawrence had joy and fear in the picture as they rolled down the hill with the bike.

Treaser just loved that picture, but now it was time. Now it was about time he played his chess pieces and asked Lawrence; only one problem. How would he ask him if he could speak like Lawrence. "Wait, I can still spell." He thought out loud. Quickly he turned around and open the sliding glass door and closed it. Running into the kitchen to where he stopped at the first turn. With swift motion he laid the photo on the table while the drawer moved forward. He quickly grabbed the black ink pen and scribbled four words which looked like they were written by first grades.

The words were "Lawrence, I love you." The L in Lawrence was crooked and the E's looked like partly backwards cursive I. The Y looked like a backwards L with a line shooting from between the two lines. Treaser gave his valiant effort to write while Chas stared at him with some deep concern. Treaser pause and looked please while anxiety washed over his body; he walked towards Lawrences room and tried to relieve the anxiety from his chest, which build up more pressure.

The door knob was in arms reach and Treaser felt his heart pounding in his chest. For a moment, it felt like the city was being bombed. Slowly and shakily, he reached for the door knob and a silent twist, it unlocked and the door pushed. Leading the crack with a beam of light beaming into Lawrence oom. Chas saw this nervousness of Treaser and wanted to comfort him, but she did not want to interfere with Treaser's plan. _If he had one._ She tought.

Time slowed down for those minutes, as the door slowly flew open. The two dark figure, that stood in front of the window slowly lit up. Then the moment froze as Treaser eyes widen. They giggled and held hands, they slowly leaned forward and was about to do his first real kiss, but then the light from the door touched them both and a familiar figure stood there.

To Treaser, this became heart breaking. This moment made all hope for his dream disappeared. He was crushed and devastated, and the photo slowly made it way out of his hand. Slowly and gently, it fluttered to the ground like an angel descending from heaven. Then it land on the ground with a soft landing with its picture facing up. Treaser heart finally shatter with the land of the picture.

He dashed towards the front door where he can escape, Twisted the knob with a great force and ran down the hallway down towards the elevator. Swiftly pushed the button.

Lawrence ran after Treaser but stop at the front door. With a simple turn, Treaser entered the elevator while Lawrence ran after him; but it was too late. The metallic door shut and Lawrence thought quickly. Dashing down the stairs, down a few floors, then he hit the grand lobby that wasn't so grand. Then he notice that Treaser was already out the door and dashing towards the forest. Right behind Lawrence, Chas appeared with her hand sticking out with a photo in her hand.

He gently grabbed it from from Chas. He calmed himself and glanced at the photo. It was Treaser riding on his head as a Treecko and Chas in his backpack while rolling down hill on a bike. Lawrence didn't get it, until Chas tugged at his pants.

"What is it little one?" Lawrence said with a huff. Chas made a turn with her hand and then pointed at the photo. He turned the photo to the back and saw black scribbles. Then later those black scribbles became more understandable. Slowly he decipher each word until he put it together. It said, and it hit him home, "Lawrence, I love you." Slowly he walked back upstairs. Annabel caught up with Lawrence, but his facial dropped and when she made and commit to him; he just her and kept going. Dropping the _ photo._


End file.
